Dual Recovery
by babyphd
Summary: There will be two people in the White House recovering from trauma.  Sequel to Seven Days  and Coming Home.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "Seven Days" and "Coming Home"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"Rebecca, could you get that magazine for me?"

"Yes, ma'am." The fortyish red-haired woman nodded. She picked up the magazine and brought it over to Abbey who was still confined to bed the majority of the day. It had only been a week since her discharge and although she had been working with physical therapists, her upper body strength was still not adequate to support her weight.

Rebecca had been hired by Jed and Abbey to help Abbey with her daily needs. She had had a through background check by the Secret Service and had been given a sixty-day pass to the White House. Her references were spotless and both Abbey and Jed felt lucky to get her.

"Rebecca, I would like some tea. Could you get me some from the kitchen?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right back."

Rebecca left the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen where she placed the tea kettle on to boil while she got a cup and saucer from the cabinet and placed the tea bag in it. While she waited for the water to boil she checked out the cabinets. This was the first time since she had been hired that she had been in the kitchen and was curious as to what food the First Couple liked. As part of her contract, she had signed a confidentiality agreement so anything she learned while she was on the premises couldn't be shared but that did little to lessen her curiosity.

The tea kettle whistled and Rebecca poured the steaming water into the cup and made her way back to the bedroom. She placed the steaming cup on the bedside table. "Do you need anything?"

"Not right now. My Chief of Staff is coming up and my husband should be here shortly after. I'm fine if you want to leave a few minutes early. Tomorrow we'll try another bath if you don't mind. And my hairdresser will be here to wash my wig."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow about 8."

"That's fine. And thanks Rebecca for everything. We're so lucky to have you here. I know my husband feels so much better to have someone with your qualifications."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Rebecca, I told you earlier, please call me Abbey. We will get very familiar over the next two months so please drop the formal replies."

"Yes, ma'am. I mean Abbey. I'll be here on time."

As she turned to leave there was a knock on the door and an Asian woman came in.

"Lillie May, come on over."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rebecca pulled the cord and waited for the bus to stop. Although the First Lady had offered a White House car to bring her back and forth to work, she had declined. She had been riding public transportation for the last nine years and felt at home on the buses and subways in the metro area. Besides, she didn't want a fancy car coming to her house. It would only raise questions that she didn't want answered.

She walked two blocks to the little one-story frame house, neat by street standards, but there were still items that could be repaired. The paint was peeling on the eaves and the sidewalk up to the front porch was broken. It took all of her meager earnings to pay the taxes and the utilities. She was only earning nine to ten dollars an hour on various sitting jobs and was just keeping her head afloat.

It had been that way for the past five years, ever since her no good husband had secretly drained their bank account and skipped town. She had tried to find him, but there was no trace of where he had gone. She suspected that he had skipped town with a twenty-year old blonde from his work but had never been able to prove it. Rebecca had had some men live with her for a few months but they always moved on. She had gotten used to being single by now.

She shook her head. Maybe her luck was changing. She had been surprised when the agency called her for an interview. When she asked questions about the possible assignment, all the agency would say was that it was for someone in Washington. She came to the agency at the appointed time to meet with a tall, lanky gentleman with a mustache. He looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen him before.

He asked her a lot of questions and when the interview was over, she thought she had not gotten the job. But then the next day, a black car drove up and the man got out. He told her that he was going to take her for an interview and she should get dressed in the best outfit she had. She did as she was told and was shocked when the car pulled up to the gates of the White House. The man motioned to the guard and the car passed without any questions.

It was even more of a shock when she was ushered into the Family Quarters of the White House and sat down in front of the President and First Lady of the United States. She knew about the First Lady's harrowing experience in Portland and had been watching the news updates about her problems since she had returned. Nervous, she shook throughout the whole interview.

"I understand you're a nurse's aide. Your references are very impressive. Tell us about your background." She was still in shock and doesn't really remember answering the First Lady's questions but apparently she did. Right after she returned home, the phone rang and the agency had told her that the President of the United States wanted to employ her. Would she accept the job?

"Yes," came her instant reply.

And that was how she came to work for the most powerful couple in Washington. And in the world. "Yeah, maybe my luck is changing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rebecca turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. Well-worn furniture filled the living room but it was comfortable and she didn't care what it looked like. She placed her purse on the table by the door and briefly looked through the bills. "I can't pay these." She threw them on the table and walked on. She went through the kitchen with the stained yellow oilcloth on the table and pulled on the refrigerator door. "Nothing's here. I should have stopped by the store." Sighing, she turned and entered the bedroom. A threadbare quilt covered the sagging mattress. But the house was clean and she tried to keep it that way. And it was certainly easier without a man around to mess it up.

After changing clothes, she went back to the living room and sat down in the one overstuffed chair. She found the remote and turned on the TV. The only reports on the news were about the latest killings. She flipped the channels until she found a Bonanza rerun. That would have to satisfy her.

She sat back and eventually drifted off to sleep, only to be awaken with the smell of a familiar cigar. Startled, she opened her eyes to see her husband sitting on the sofa opposite her, calmly watching her.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you."

"Ed, I don't want you to be here. Please leave."

"Nope."

"I thought you had taken that blonde somewhere."

"Yeah, but I got tired of her. And the money ran out."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I just learned about your good luck."

"What luck?"

"Your latest job."

"Huh? How do you know about that?"

"Let's just say I've been keeping track of you and I know where you're working."

Rebecca got nervous. How had he found out about her new job and why did it interest him?

"It's nothing great. It's just a job."

"Not what I hear."

"What do you hear?"

"That you're working at the White House for the President of these United States. True?"

Rebecca hesitated to answer. She preferred that no one knew where her new job was. But this was Ed.

"Yes."

"That's what I thought."

"Ed, please leave. You have no business here.

Ed jumped up and ran over to her. "YOU WILL NEVER TELL ME THAT AGAIN!" he yelled. Lowering his voice he continued. "I am still your husband and everything you do is my business. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rebecca replied quietly.

"Good. I'm glad you agree. Now, tell me all about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rebecca assisted Abbey back to bed after her bath. "That's feels so good. I can't wait until I can get in the shower by myself." Looking at the cast on her left leg, she sighed. "But it won't be for quite awhile."

"Yes, ma'am. Here are your clothes. Do need my help?"

"No. I think I can do this little bit on my own."

Abbey finished dressing. She had noticed the aide's quietness all morning but with everything else going on, she decided that it was not her business to ask questions. If Rebecca didn't want her to know something, then Abbey would respect her wishes.

"I need to ask you a favor. My husband has to go out of town for a short trip and none of my girls can stay here. Would it be an imposition to ask if you could stay with me? It really would be of comfort to Jed to know that you'll be here with me at night."

"Yes, ma'am. I can stay. When is he leaving?"

"He'll leave next Monday and be back on Thursday. I'll request that a guest room be made up for you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Rebecca, I told you to call me Abbey. I really feel that as long as you're here we don't need formal titles."

"Yes…Abbey."

Both ladies smiled. They were getting comfortable with each other, settling into a routine. And according to Abbey, it just felt right.

XXXXXX

"Here's your afternoon tea, Abbey. Can I get you anything else?"

"No. I'm so tired after my physical therapy session that I think I'll just take a nap. If you would, please close the drapes and turn off the lights when you leave. I'll call when I wake up."

"Yes, Abbey." Rebecca did as she was asked and gently closed the doors to the bedroom. 'Now, what do I do?' She glanced down the hall and started walking toward the closed doors at the opposite end. As she approached the first closed door, she glanced back at the agent still standing guard outside the First Lady's bedroom. He didn't glance in her direction or tell her not to open the door so she continued her exploration. As she opened the door, a huge four poster bed came into view. Over the head of the bed was a huge portrait of Abraham Lincoln. Rebecca quickly realized that this must be the famous Lincoln bedroom. She looked around at the various antiques in the room, knowing that each one was probably worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. Far more than she would earn even in her lifetime.

She closed the door and continued down the hall. There were two more bedrooms and baths before the end of the hall. She turned around and went into the kitchen, deciding that she could take the time to have a cup of tea herself. After pouring the scalding water, she was allowing her tea bag to steep when she saw the President coming toward her. She quickly stood.

"No, sit down." Jed waved her back to her chair. "I had a few minutes and wanted to check on Abbey. The agent said she had just fallen asleep. How's she doing?"

"Fine, sir."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"No, sir. I mean, yes, sir." Rebecca couldn't believe she was stammering in front of the President of the United States.

Jed smiled and sat down. It had been a while since people were tongue-tied in his presence. "It's okay, Rebecca. Calm down and tell me how Abbey's therapy is coming along. I missed seeing the therapist today and wanted to know if she's getting stronger. I know she hates that bed and that damn wheelchair. I know I do when I have to use it."

"Sir?"

"You surely know I have Multiple Sclerosis and when I have a really bad episode I need to use one for a few days. And I know how active my wife is and how frustrated she is about her forced inactivity."

"Sir, her arms are getting stronger. And the therapist is keeping her right leg in shape. I believe I saw on her schedule that she has a doctor's appointment next week for an updated x-ray."

"Yeah. She told me something about that. Did Abbey ask you about next week?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you stay? It really would help me to know that you're here at night to help her."

"Yes, sir. I told her that I could stay."

"Good." Jed stood up. "I must go back to work. Take your time. I'm sure Abbey will be asleep for another hour or so. Bye." Jed turned and left the room, leaving Rebecca to contemplate her interaction with the President. He seemed like a regular guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebecca made her way home later that evening. She hated the thought that Ed was still staying with her but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Legally, she was still his wife and she couldn't throw him out on the street.

Opening the door to the house, she noted two other men she had never seen before sitting in the living room. She lowered her head and tried to make it to the kitchen but Ed's voice stopped her.

"Becky, come here." Rebecca turned around. "Get us some beers."

"I don't think we have any. I haven't been to the store lately."

Ed stood, his face flushed with anger. "WHY NOT? I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT REFRIGERATOR FULL!"

She pulled back, fearful of getting hit again.

"Answer me!"

"I, I, I…I'll go and get some. Do you have some money? I don't get paid until tomorrow."

"Here." Ed threw some money toward her. "And make sure you get some cold ones."

Rebecca nodded. She grabbed her purse and flew through the door. Relieved that she had escaped without being hit, she ran toward the corner market and entered the door, breathless.

Knowing that Ed would be timing her, she quickly gathered two six packs of beer and a sandwich for her supper. After paying for the items, she walked back as quickly as she could. She opened the door and walked to the kitchen. She popped three tops and brought them into Ed and his visitors.

She handed the cans to them and was leaving when Ed grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. "Stay. These fine gentlemen want to hear more about your new job."

Fearful, she knew she was caught in a dilemma. The confidentiality agreements in her contract forbid any talk about her job and her employers but she knew Ed would hurt her if she didn't speak to him and his friends.

"I can't talk about it. It's in my contract. If I do, I'll get fired."

"Becky…" Ed growled. "Tell us what's going on there. I demand an answer!" He raised his hand and waited for her response.

"Let go of my arm. You're hurting me." she pleaded while struggling to break away.

"I'll show you what hurt really is if you don't tell us what we want to know."

"No." Rebecca started crying. "I'll lose my job."

"I don't give a DAMN! Tell my friends here all about working for the President of the United States. I'm sure there's something the tabloids would pay big money for. Some juicy tidbit I'm sure would be worth a lot of money."

Rebecca hesitated. She sincerely liked the Bartlets and really enjoyed her job. But she knew that Ed was growing impatient with her silence.

The blow came hard and fast. But this time it was more than one. Rapid blows made her dizzy and she felt a sticky substance start to flow from her mouth. Crying, she screamed, "Stop! I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Ed grinned back at his friends. "See, I told you that a woman needs firmness."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night, Rebecca was getting ready for bed and noticed the swelling of the corner of her bottom lip where many of the blows had landed. "I can't work like this." She cried because she knew that she had to show up or face losing the best job she ever had but with her face so bruised, she knew that the First Lady, a trained physician, would pick up on the swelling.

She hit the cold porcelain of the sink. "Damn! Why do I let him do this to me? I need to be stronger. I need to say no!"

"What did you say?" Ed yelled from the bed. "Come in here right now. I know you want some loving, don't you?"

Rebecca shuddered at the thought of making love to Ed. He had passed out last night in the living room and she had at least been able to sleep without his filthy body covering hers. But now he demanded a little 'loving' as he put it.

"I'm too tired. And I have to get up early to get to work."

"I don't give a damn. Get in here right now!"

Sighing, she turned around and made her way to the double bed. She stood, waiting for the instructions she knew would follow.

"Take off that nightgown and your underwear. I want my woman available. All available."

Slowly she did what she was ordered to do, continuing to stare into the face of the beast that the law called her husband.

"Come on." He patted the bed. "Here sweetheart."

She climbed in and lay down on her back, closing her eyes against the anticipated onslaught.

He crawled on top and started to kiss her breasts, rubbing his hands between her legs. "Open up, you bitch."

She complied. To not comply would only bring more trouble. She kept her eyes closed, trying not to react to her pain as he roughly entered her and brought himself to climax in a matter of minutes. Satisfied, he rolled off and quickly fell asleep. Crying silent tears, Rebecca eventually fell asleep herself.

Jed put on his sweatpants and climbed into the hospital bed next to Abbey. Even though they had been home for almost two weeks, he had yet to sleep in the twin bed that had been placed in the room for him.

He gently stroked her wigged head. "You know, I really love this. Think you can keep it?"

Abbey laughed. "You don't have a clue do you? You wouldn't like it either. It's hot and scratchy. I'll be so glad when my hair grows back in. "

Jed grew serious. "Abbey, the surgery saved your life. What's a little hair compared to your life?"

"Oh no. You don't understand. I know wearing this damn wig is much better than the alternative."

Jed leaned over and gave her a kiss. "You know how much I love you?"

"I don't think so. How about telling me?"

Both laughed at Abbey's teasing. "Well, let's see…" Jed kissed her neck then planted a kiss on her lips. Reaching for her hand, he planted a kiss there. "Does that say that I love you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should repeat yourself."

Both laughed again. Jed pulled Abbey into his arms, just glad he could feel her warmth, her love. "I love you so much, Abbey."

"I love you too. Now, it's late. Let's get to sleep."

"You'll hear no complaint from me."

Snuggled together, they each easily dropped off to sleep, secure in each other's arms, secure in each other's love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jed, can you come up here for a minute?"

He looked at Leo as he replied, "Sure I have time. What's wrong?"

"Rebecca didn't show up for work this morning. And I can't get hold of Zoey. Can you come up for a few minutes?"

"Okay. I'll be right up." Jed hung up the phone and stood. "Abbey needs me for a minute. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Fine. What happened to that aide you hired?"

"I don't know. She didn't show up for work."

"Sir, there's nothing major on your schedule. If you need to work from the Residence, you certainly can. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thanks, Leo. Let me go upstairs and see what's going on. I'll let you know."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca wandered the streets of Washington, trying to kill time. She had gotten up at her normal time and dressed as if she was going to work. But her swollen lips and bruises on her face made it impossible to face the Bartlets. She knew by not showing up or calling the agency she would probably lose her job but she couldn't face the First Lady looking like she did.

'What am I going to do? I was supposed to get paid today and I can't even face the people at the agency to pick up my paycheck. But I need the money. Ed threatened me this morning if I didn't bring the money home. He said he had to have some money. But I have several bills that are already overdue and I have to pay those. Oh, God, please help me.'

Still walking aimlessly, she ended up in Lafayette Park across from the White House. She stared at the big white building across from her and wondered what Mrs. Bartlet was doing right now. She knew that she should be there helping her, but she couldn't face her after Ed had hurt her so bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jed, I'm worried about Rebecca." He had his arm around her, helping her back into the bed.

"Abbey, she's probably just sick or something. I'm sure it's nothing. Have you called the agency?"

"Yeah. I did that first thing this morning. They said that she had not called them either."

"Well, don't worry about it. It's probably nothing."

"I'm still concerned. The first few days she was here she seemed to be very happy and easy going and then yesterday something changed. I mean, she wasn't ugly or anything but just withdrawn. She did her job but really didn't interact with me."

"She seemed fine to me when I checked on you yesterday afternoon. You were taking a nap and we had a brief conversation in the kitchen. I'm sure she's fine. Do you want me to ask Ron to check on her?"

"No, I guess things will be okay. Today's Friday. Maybe she'll be back by Monday."

"Well, I hope so. I leave first thing Monday morning and I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Yeah. Well, there's nothing we can do today. Go back to the office. I'll call you if I need you."

"Leo said I could work from here. Would you like that?"

Abbey grinned. "Of course. The more time I spend with you the better."

"Good. I'll let Leo know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hell, this is so hard to do."

Jed looked up from the briefing paper he was trying to read. It was Saturday and he was working from the Residence until Abbey was able to take care of herself. "What are you trying to do?"

"All I'm trying to do is reach the journal I dropped on the floor but I can't quite reach it."

Jed stood and walked over to the bed. He leaned down and picked up the medical journal and handed it back to Abbey. 'Here. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Abbey shook her head. "No…" her reply cut off by a quiet sob. Jed quickly noted the tears falling from her face and leaned down to give her a hug. "I know it's frustrating but it'll be over real soon."

"You don't understand," as the tears continued to fall.

Jed sat down on the bed and brought her face up. "Then tell me."

"I hate these damn restrictions. I can't do anything for myself. I can't even go to the bathroom or take a bath by myself. It's hell to be so damn incapacitated."

Jed said nothing for the moment. He just waited for Abbey to release the frustration that he knew had been building for the past two weeks since her discharge from the hospital.

"I feel like an invalid. I certainly don't have a life anymore. Someone has to be with me twenty-four hours a day, helping me to do the most intimate and mundane tasks. If I can't do it from the bed, then I can't do it."

Jed sensed that she wasn't finished yet so he remained silent.

"This isn't fair. I can't stand the isolation, the lack of privacy, the fact that I have to have assistance to do the most personal tasks. I miss my job, my contacts, my whole life has been turned upside down and it's just not fair."

Jed brought her into another hug and let her tears saturate his shirt, knowing that this was the only way for her to let it all out. After a few minutes, he released her and gently pushed Abbey back against the pillows. "Are you finished?"

That brought a small smile to her face. "Maybe."

"Okay. Now listen to me. I know how frustrated you are right now. Remember I've been where you are on a couple of occasions. Abbey, this period is just a short part of your life. Use it to catch up on your rest, your reading. You can talk with anyone you want to by just picking up the phone. And you can have anybody come up here. You don't have to keep yourself so isolated."

"But I don't want anyone to see me like this. I mean my hair sucks, no make-up, and the sweats I wear are not something I want people to see me in. With this cast, I have to cut out a leg in order to even get clothes on."

Jed smiled. He knew just how frustrating it was for his active and athletic wife to be cooped up for even a day, never less a whole month. "Hon, trust me. People that love you don't care how you look. I certainly don't."

"What?!"

Jed only then realized what he had said and tried to quickly correct himself. "No, Abbey. It's not what you think. I'm only saying that I love you no matter what you wear. Your own internal beauty shines through. I've told you that many times before. You're beautiful without all the fluff."

Abbey finally smiled. "You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that. Abbey, I love you for you. No matter how bad you think you look, I love YOU." He leaned over again and gave her a serious kiss. "Now, do you feel better?"

Abbey shook her head.

"No? What else can I do to make you feel good about yourself?"

Abbey grinned and patted the bed next to her. "I would feel much better if you would lay down by my side. I just want you to hold me right now. Just you and me. To hell with the rest of the world."

Jed turned and threw the briefing report over to the sofa and walked around to the other side of the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he lay down and pulled Abbey into his arms. "Feel better now?"

Abbey contently sighed, the earlier blues having been chased away. "I always feel better when you're by my side."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just go. This is your first trip since my accident and I know you need to go."

"But I hate leaving you here alone."

"Rebecca will be here. And she'll stay with me while you're gone."

"But she's not here yet…" his words interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Rebecca entered with an overnight bag. "Mrs. Bartlet, I'm here. The bus was late."

Abbey smiled. "I told you I would send a car for you."

"Yes, ma'am. But I'm fine riding the bus."

Relieved that Abbey's aide had arrived, Jed turned back to his wife and leaned down to kiss her. "Bye. Take care of yourself. I'll call you every night."

"You had better call me more often."

Jed laughed. "I will. Every chance I get. Love you."

"Love you too. Now go before Leo has a cow."

"Yeah. Yeah." He smiled at Rebecca and left.

Rebecca placed the bag to the side and walked over to Abbey. "Ma'am, about Friday. I'm sorry. I guess I ate something that disagreed with me and I was up all night. By the time I got back to sleep I guess I slept through the alarm."

Abbey nodded. "That's okay. I've had that too. Are you better?"

"Yes, ma'am. It passed."

"Good. Now where do we begin?"

"I guess a bath would be in order, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. And afterwards, how about a trip outside to the garden? It is supposed to be a beautiful day and with the tulips and other flowers blooming I think it would do me good."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Rebecca, what do you call me?"

"Abbey. Sorry ma'am. It's just that you're my patient and I've been taught to be polite."

Abbey laughed. "I understand. But when it's just us please call me Abbey."

"Yes…Abbey."

Rebecca closed the door to the First Lady's bedroom and nodded to the ever present agent. "She's asleep. I'll be in my room if she needs me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rebecca walked down the hall to the bedroom she had been assigned and sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs. Taking off her shoes, she glanced at the room filled with antiques. Again, just one item probably worth more than a lifetime salary for her. She was just unbuttoning her blouse when there was a knock on the door.

She opened it to see one of the Secret Service agents. "Does Mrs. Bartlet need me?"

"No, ma'am. There's a man on the phone that insists on talking with you."

"Did he give you his name?"

"Yes, ma'am. He said to tell you it was Ed calling."

Rebecca gasped. 'How did he get this number?' "Where can I take the call?"

"Right here in the hall, ma'am. Sorry there's no phone in your room."

"Thanks." Rebecca padded down the hall and picked up the extension. "Hello?"

"Hi there sweetheart. Coming home? I need some loving tonight."

"No, Ed. I told you that I was staying with the First Lady this week while the President was out of town."

"NO, YOU DIDN"T!!"

"Quiet down, please. Yes, I told you yesterday."

"Becky, you get your ass home right now. I need some loving. You will do as you're told to do, woman."

"No, I can't. I promised Mrs. Bartlet and the President so you'll just have to wait. I'll be home Thursday night."

"WOMAN! GET YOURSELF HOME!"

"Ed, go to bed. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you Thursday night." Rebecca hung up the phone, smiled at the agent still on duty outside the First Lady's bedroom, and made her way back to her room. Closing the door, she sat down on the bed and started to cry. Even her plush surroundings did nothing to help her. She was stuck in a bad situation and knew there was no way out. 'Oh God, please help me.'

Crying, she lay down on the bed, still partially dressed. Finally, after many tears she fell asleep, knowing what awaited her on Thursday night. And it wouldn't be pretty.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Abbey, you have two appointments this week."

"One is for the x-ray today, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. And then tomorrow you'll see Dr. Charles. He'll change your cast and see if you can start weight-bearing activities. It's been what, three weeks?"

"Yes. Three very long weeks."

"Okay. How are we going?"

"My agent has already made plans. He'll take my wheelchair down to the driveway and the agents will make sure I get in the Suburban with my leg extended. Then we'll reverse everything as we need to. You're going with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Let me get you a pain pill before we leave. All that moving will hurt."

"Thanks."

Rebecca walked over to the dresser and brought back the pill. "Here is some water. I'll be right back. I have to get my jacket and purse."

"Great. Thanks."

Rebecca made her way to her room to get her jacket and as she turned to leave, noted a new envelope on the dresser. Picking it up, her heart stopped as she realized who the note was from.

Opening the sealed envelope, she quickly scanned the words.

'Sweetheart, you should've come home. I don't like people disobeying me. Especially you. You're my woman and you WILL do what I tell you to do. Come home tonight or deal with the consequences. I'll be watching you like a hawk. And if you don't come voluntarily, then other arrangements will have to be made. Ed.'

The letter dropped to the floor as his words registered in her mind.

'How did he get it here? What were the 'other arrangements?' Rebecca shuddered and began to cry. But she quickly regained her composure. The First Lady was waiting on her to get back for her trip to the hospital. She had to focus on what was happening here, not what was potentially waiting for her at home.

She opened the bedroom door. "Abbey, I'm ready."

Abbey instantly saw the change in her mood. "Rebecca, something happened?"

"No, ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. We really need to go."

Abbey shrugged. Something had occurred in the few minutes Rebecca had been gone but obviously the woman was not willing to share it with her. Maybe after they returned, she would get her to open up.

As the small motorcade left the White House gates, a small group of men observed the action. They took notes as to the type of security and the number of agents present. Two cars made up the motorcade—one black Suburban with darken windows and one DC police car in front.

"What do you think? Can it be done?"

"Yeah, with some additional help."

"I can get all the help you need."

"It might get expensive."

"Whatever it takes. I have some money and I can give you and the guys a bonus if you do your job."

"Then let's get started."

"Good. That little bitch is going to get hers."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ring! Ring!

Abbey reached over and picked up the phone off the bedside table. Only a few people had the private numbers so it had to be a relative or close friend. "Yes?"

"Hi there. Behaving yourself?"

Abbey smiled. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Well, I don't know. You have to ask the two women sitting by me."

"Jed!"

"You know I'm kidding. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm tired though. I went to the hospital to get an x-ray of my leg and it really took a lot out of me. I took a nap, but I'm still tired."

"Well, what's the answer? Can you start to put some weight on it?"

"I'll get that answer tomorrow when I see Dr. Charles. He'll tell me what the x-rays showed."

"What do you think?"

"You don't think I asked to see my own x-rays, did you?"

"Abbey, quit playing games. I know you did."

She laughed before replying. "Okay. Okay. I did look. There is a callus forming which is a good sign that the healing is going well. Hell, it should be as much as I've been off it. This damn bed is getting to be way too much."

"Well, if you hadn't…"

"Jed, we're not going there. It's done. I've learned my lesson. Let it alone."

"Okay! I'm sorry. Any other news?"

"No. Haven't heard from the girls this week. Guess they're doing okay."

"And Rebecca, how has she been? Still moody?"

"She was fine until this morning when she went to her room to get her jacket. When she left, she was upbeat and seemed to be feeling pretty good. And then when she got back, she was very subdued. She was trying to hide it from me but I knew something had happened."

"Have you asked her?"

"Yeah. She said it was nothing. But I don't know. My gut tells me she's hiding something."

"Do you want Ron to investigate? Maybe it's something at home."

"No. Not just yet. I will try later to get her to talk with me. She's single so I doubt if it's her homelife. Maybe a relative or friend is sick. She cleared her background check before she started working. Anyway, I don't want to scare her by having the Secret Service investigating her again."

"That can be overwhelming. Okay, well, just keep me informed. And call me tomorrow after your doctor's visit. I'm almost as anxious as you are for you to start walking."

"Is walking the only thing you want from me?"

"Abbey, that's not fair."

"Yes it is. Remember I haven't had any either."

"My dear, are you saying you're horny?"

"Jed! There had better not be anyone listening to you right now."

"Only Leo."

"JED!" Abbey blushed with just that thought. "Is he really?"

She heard Jed's laugh through the phone. "No, sweetheart. Nobody's here."

"Good. Now go do whatever you do and come home soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

As Abbey hung up the phone, she still was thinking about Rebecca's mood swing this morning. She would have to ask her about it later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Abbey, you need anything else?"

"No thanks, Rebecca. Oh, wait a minute. Before you leave, I want to talk with you."

"About what?" Rebecca instantly thought she had found out about Ed.

Abbey noted her reaction and knew Rebecca was hiding something. "Sit down, Rebecca. I want to ask you something."

"Yes, ma'am." She pulled up a chair by the bed and sat down. But Abbey noticed right away her fidgeting and the slight shaking of the hands.

"Rebecca, I've noticed a change in your mood since you joined us. When you first got here you were relaxed and calm and didn't jump at every little noise. But there have been a couple of instances when I've noticed your mood sharply change. You've tried to hide it but I think I can read people very well. What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rebecca sighed. "No, ma'am. It's just that, I mean it's that…I'm a private person and I really don't want to talk about it."

Abbey sighed. "I understand that Rebecca, but maybe talking out whatever is wrong would help."

Rebecca shook her head. "No, ma'am. It really wouldn't. I appreciate your offer but it's just something I have to solve for myself."

Abbey looked at the woman. She really did want to help but unless Rebecca opened up there wasn't much she could do.

"Is it money?"

"No, ma'am. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. I won't bother you anymore." Abbey shifted on the bed. "Damn! I don't think I can stay here one more day. If the doctor doesn't allow me out of bed tomorrow, I just might hit him over his head with the crutches."

Both women laughed which served to break the tension.

"Is dinner ready?"

"I think so. I'll go and check." Rebecca stood up. She paused for a minute, spilt between telling the First Lady everything and keeping quiet. She chose the later. Ed would make big trouble for her if she told anyone about what was going on at her house. "I'll be right back."

Abbey sighed as she watched her aide's retreating back. Something was bothering her. That much Abbey could tell. But if she wouldn't open up, then there wasn't much she could do about it. She would just have to wait until Rebecca opened up.

Abbey and Rebecca sat together after supper and watched some TV. Almost ten o'clock the phone rang.

Rebecca picked it up and passed it to Abbey.

"Hello?"

"Hi there hot pants."

"Jed! I've already talked to you twice." Abbey paused while Rebecca quietly left the room. "Why are you calling?"

"There's been a change in my schedule. I'll be home tomorrow night. I guess my boring speeches got the best of my audiences."

"You're a great speaker. What's the real reason?"

"There's an international crisis brewing and Leo thought it would be best for me to monitor it from the White House. The kind of information that I will require to act is difficult at best to get when I'm a thousand miles away. I wanted to call you and tell you my cover story. The press will be told that you aren't feeling well and I thought it would be prudent for me to return."

"Now, Jed, that's an outright lie."

"I know. But what do I tell the press? I guess I should tell them that the world is coming to an end and we're about to be invaded by Martians. I don't think so."

Abbey wanted to laugh but knew Jed was serious. For him to cut short a trip meant something major was about to occur. "Okay. I'll call the girls so they won't worry. What time will you be home?"

"I think about six but don't plan anything. I'm sure I'll be in the Situation Room most of the night. If you want Rebecca to stay, that might be a good idea. By the way, did you get a chance to talk to her?"

"Yeah. She's definitely hiding something. I asked her several times and she just said that she was a private person and didn't want to talk about it."

"Do you want me to ask Ron to run another background check? He might have missed something the first time."

"No. I don't think she's a threat or anything. We'll just wait until you get home and talk about it some more. Jed, I love you."

"I love you too, hon. Just be patient and we'll be together soon. And don't forget to call me after your doctor's appointment."

"I won't forget. I promise."

"Okay. Listen, Leo is motioning to me. I have got to go. Bye, Abbey."

"Bye. And good night."

"Babe, the only good night I'll have is when I'm back in your arms and you in mine."

Abbey laughed and hung up the phone. She picked the phone up again and started notifying her daughters. She sure didn't want them caught by surprise. Especially since Abbey had had an amazing recovery to this point. And she knew she had to bring Dr. Charles in on the secret. He was sure to get calls about her condition and she wanted him to be prepared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After making sure the First Lady was tucked in for the night, Rebecca retreated to her bedroom. Abbey had just informed her that the President was coming back a day early but she still wanted Rebecca to stay tomorrow night because the President would be very busy.

She had eagerly agreed. Any time she could delay going back to that monster of a husband, the happier she was.

She walked through her door and went straight to the bathroom where she changed into her pajamas. They were the best she had and she had saved them for a special occasion. She had decided that sleeping in the White House was a special occasion.

Rebecca walked over to the TV and turned it on, flipping channels until she saw a home improvement show she hadn't seen before. She liked watching these shows and dreaming how she would fix up her little house if she had any spare money. But right now, Ed was taking her paycheck and using it to feed his buddies. When she had left on Monday morning, the electric company had already served notice that the power would be cut Friday if she didn't at least pay fifty dollars toward her bill. She would get paid on Friday but Ed would also demand it the minute she walked in the door. And she would receive none of it.

She turned and noted another envelope on the desk. With her heart stopped, she picked it up and noticed that Ed's scrawl was all over the envelope. Trembling, she opened it and slid out the single page. As she read it, she started shaking.

_Okay bitch. You haven't followed my directions yet. I told you that you would pay for not coming home and now it's time. Watch yourself carefully. You have no idea when or where I'll strike. You might think you're safe behind all those security guards but you're not. The time will be of my choosing. You won't even see it coming. And when I have you, you'll pay. If you think you have had pain in the past, you don't know what pain is. And be prepared to open your legs. I've had several nights without any loving and you will not deny me any longer. I will screw you until you'll beg me for mercy. Have a pleasant night. Love, Ed._

Tears fell on the paper. She knew he meant what he said. He could inflict pain like no one else. Several of her gentlemen friends had beat her, but eventually they would tire and go elsewhere. Only Ed would continue until she was beaten to a pulp. She had several trips to the emergency room with broken ribs but that had not stopped him. Especially when he had been drinking.

She threw the paper in her suitcase with the other note, knowing that there was nothing she could do. She thought that she would be safe for at least these few days, but Ed somehow had gotten these two notes to her. The thought crossed her mind to tell the First Lady but still didn't want to share that part of her life. 'I'll be okay while I'm here,' she thought. 'No way can anyone get past all this security.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Abbey, are you ready to go?"

Abbey laughed. "I've been ready to go since all this happened. I can't wait for the official word from the doctor that I can at least put some weight on this leg. Even with crutches, I at least can get around a little better."

"Yes, ma'am." Catching Abbey's stare at her, Rebecca corrected herself. "I mean Abbey."

"Okay. Tell my agent outside I'm ready to go to the car."

Rebecca nodded and did as she was asked. It had been a fantastic three weeks but she knew her time here was more than halfway over. The First Lady was making rapid progress and in a few weeks there wouldn't be any reason for her to stay.

After they had made their way to the drive, an agent and Rebecca helped the petite First Lady out of the wheelchair and slid her into the back seat of the black suburban. Rebecca slid in next to her. Abbey raised the privacy window as she wanted to talk with Rebecca over some personal matters. The doors shut and the two car motorcade pulled away.

"Rebecca, when we get back I would like to have…"

The suburban suddenly stopped and Abbey, caught off balance, was thrown to the floor. "OW! That hurts. What the hell just occurred?"

"I don't know, ma'am. Here, let me help you get up."

As Rebecca was trying to get Abbey off the floor, the two back doors opened and two men wearing ski masks pushed themselves in, each holding an automatic pistol.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"You're coming with us."

Abbey looked at Rebecca who was shaking like a leaf. She placed her hand over the top of the aide's hand. "Be strong. They can't hurt us. Back-up will be here shortly." Turning back to the man leaning in her side of the car, she replied back. "What's wrong? Where is my agent?"

"Your agent is taking a nap. Now let's go. Rebecca, come with me." Abbey wondered how they had known her aides name. "Mrs. Bartlet, I want you as well."

"I can't leave this car without a wheelchair. See this damn cast?"

"Then we'll lift you out." Abbey tried to resist but two more masked men appeared and easily pulled her out of the car and roughly threw her in the back of a windowless van. Rebecca followed her.

"Hands behind your back, NOW!"

Rebecca was too scared not to comply right away. When Abbey didn't respond, they jerked her arms and tied her hands behind her. "Cooperate and it'll be a whole lot easier." Abbey could only hope that help would soon be on its way.

They slammed the back doors and within seconds the two vehicles, the van and DC police car sped through the streets of Washington to their final destination.

Abbey and Rebecca were quiet during the trip. But Abbey was curious as to how the kidnappers knew Rebecca's name.

Suddenly, the van stopped. The back doors were quickly opened. Abbey heard Rebecca scream, "Ed!"

"You know this man?"

"He's my husband."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Abbey let Rebecca's words sink in.

"Your husband? I thought you were single."

"Not really. We've been separated for a number of years and he only recently came back to me. I hate him, Mrs. Bartlet. He's violent and he beats me and I just hate him. That's why I've been so moody." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. This is all my fault."

"Out! Both of you."

Rebecca made her way out of the van, her hands still tied behind back. Abbey stayed where she was. "I can't walk."

"Hey John, I need your help. This bitch says she can't walk."

One of the drivers walked around to the back door, looking to see what the problem was. "Oh hell, she's so small I can pick her up by myself. See…" Abbey moaned as John picked her up and brought her to one of the chairs. The pain, which had been manageable, now exploded with intensity. She cried out.

"Oh shut up you bitch. I ain't hurting you." After dumping Abbey in the chair, John walked toward Rebecca. "You're a pretty little thing. Once your husband gets finished with you, I want a piece as well." He pinched her cheeks and walked away. "But the boss man gets you first."

Abbey looked around. She must be in some kind of empty warehouse. The only furniture were two chairs and a stained, bare mattress on the floor.

Rebecca trembled. She should have reported the notes to Mrs. Bartlet. Now she had placed both of them in danger by her actions.

"Come here, you bitch." Ed motioned to Rebecca. She walked to the edge of bed and bowed her head. "Yes?"

He squeezed her chin and forced her eyes up to meet his. "I told you that you would pay for disobeying me and so you shall. Do you want some loving first or your punishment? Don't matter none to me 'cause once I get through with you and then the guys get their payment, you won't care about anything."

"Leave her alone!" Abbey yelled.

One of the men standing next to Abbey leaned down and gave her face a hard slap. "You got a mouth on you as well. You had better keep quiet or once we've finished with the boss's wife, you'll get yours. Now what will it be?"

Defiant, Abbey shook her head. "I'm not going to be quiet. Rebecca is a friend and I'm not going to sit by quietly."

"Fine." The man brought duct tape out of his pocket and formed a gag which he placed over her mouth. "Talk all you want to now. I don't give a shit."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Abbey had no choice now. She would have to stand by and watch whatever the man had in mind for her aide. Maybe even herself.

Ed turned his attention back to his wife. "Okay, I make the choice. Take off your clothes."

Rebecca stood there, refusing to follow his command.

"I said, TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES. I NEED SOME LOVING."

Slowly, Rebecca unbuttoned her shirt and eased it off her shoulders. She unzipped her pants and eased them down. "HURRY UP! I don't have all day." A vicious slap on the side of her head made her rapidly take her bra and panties off.

A whistle from one the men broke the silence. "Damn, Ed, for her age, she's got quite a body. Hurry up, will you? I'm getting a hard on just looking."

"Shut up! I'll take my time. The bitch deserves that."

Turning his attention once again to his nude wife, he pushed her down on the bare stained mattress. "Spread them legs, bitch. I haven't had any in days and a man needs his release." Rebecca just lay there. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew the consequences of fighting him when Ed got like this. He unzipped his pants and climbed on top of his wife. Pinching her breasts with one hand, he placed his other hand between her folds and pushed them inside. Within minutes, he had entered her and was groaning with every thrust.

Abbey could see the flood of tears coming out of Rebecca's eyes as her husband raped her. But there was little Abbey could do to stop what was going on.

With one final push, Ed collapsed on top of Rebecca. Her eyes were closed, trying to block out what was going on. She shuddered as an involuntary orgasm swept through her body.

Still breathing hard, he rolled off and motioned for another man to come forward. "Okay, your turn to show the bitch who's in charge."

Abbey looked in horror as all four men raped Rebecca, who still lay motionless on the stained mattress.

After the fourth man finished, Ed came back to bed. "Now, on the floor and on your knees."

Rebecca got up from the bed and did as Ed ordered. "Now, your punishment for disobeying me." His steel toe boot hit her side with a vengeance. Rebecca let out a sharp breath as the toe hit her ribs. He repeated the kicks until Rebecca lay unconscious on the cold concrete floor. Abbey could tell that Rebecca's breathing was shallow and many of her ribs had probably been broken.

"Okay, bitch." Ed turned to face Abbey. "You want some of me?"

Abbey shook her head. She had just witnessed a brutal rape and beating and knew that Ed was capable of anything.

"Good, then just stay where you are. As much I want to do you too, I don't have the time. We're leaving." Ed laughed. "Enjoy each other's company."

Ed waved to the others. "Let's go. These bitches aren't going anywhere."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Abbey could only watch as Rebecca rolled on the floor, moaning, crying out when she rolled on the broken ribs. She knew her aide needed medical help but there was little she could do for her right now.

As the men opened the single door, a shout was heard. "Police! Secret Service! Raise your hands."

Abbey sighed. She knew now that she would be okay and that Rebecca would be in the hospital soon.

She watched as the men drew their weapons and fired shots at the door. Ed yelled, "Stay away or I'll kill the President's bitch."

The shooting paused. Abbey knew then that a decision was being made by her rescuers. Continue the assault and chance a negative outcome or proceed.

"Did you hear what I said?"

There was no response from outside. Ed walked back over to Abbey and placed the gun barrel to her head. "You have to stop them from coming in or I'll blow you away."

Defiant, Abbey was not about to bow to this monster's demand. She shook her head.

She could see that her response only made Ed angrier. He pulled off the duct tape off her mouth. "Now, tell them to let us go."

"I will not. You're a monster and should be treated as such."

Ed slapped Abbey's face, causing her to lose her precarious balance on the chair. Landing on the floor, she grimaced in pain as the impact shuddered through the leg. Tears came to her eyes but she still refused to honor Ed's request.

"I SAID…"

Abbey cringed as shots rang out in the warehouse. In a matter of seconds police sharpshooters had taken down all the men. Abbey watched each crumble on the floor and lay still. Her nightmare was finally over.

The door opened and Abbey could see Agent Marks leading the group. He ran over to her and knelt by her side. "Ma'am, just stay right here. We have an ambulance standing by."

"I'm fine. Get Rebecca some help. She's badly injured."

"Yes, ma'am." Marks yelled out some orders as the warehouse filled with police and agents.

"We'll get you out of here. And your aide as well. Are you sure you're okay?"

Abbey nodded. "Except for the pain in my leg, they didn't harm me. Just take care of Rebecca."

"Yes, ma'am."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Oh God Jed, it was horrible!" Abbey shuddered, just thinking about what had happened at the warehouse.

"Are you okay? Are you sure? I'm on the plane but won't be back for another couple of hours. God, Abbey are you sure you're okay?"

Abbey took a deep breath. "Yes, I 'm fine. They are taking good care of me here at GW. The doctors want to take another x-ray of my leg to make sure everything is in place, but Dr. Charles has already come by to see me and he thinks everything is fine. The Service and the DC police have been very helpful."

"Tell me one more time that they didn't do anything to you. They didn't …"

"No! Nothing like that. But I was forced to watch the worst things a man can do to a woman. She was raped by four men, Jed. Four men! And then she almost killed by her monster of a husband's kicks with his boots. I asked one of the agents to find out how she was doing and he said they had taken her to surgery immediately after her arrival. I know she wasn't breathing very well. I only hope she can make it through. I knew I should have pushed more for her to talk to me. Maybe this could have been avoided."

"Abbey, don't go beating yourself up. You gave her every opportunity to talk about it but she refused. What could you have done differently?"

"I don't know. I don't know but, somehow, just maybe I would have stopped this."

She could hear Jed sigh through the phone. "Hon, really, I'm fine. You concentrate on your work. I've already called Millie and she's on her way here. When they release me, she'll take me back to the Residence. Just concentrate on what you need to do."

"I'll try. You're sure you're fine?"

Abbey smiled. "Yes, Jed. One more time, they didn't do anything to me. Not that I think they wanted to at some point but they didn't carry through with it."

"I love you. I'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting. Bye."

Abbey clicked the phone off.

Knock! Knock!

"Mrs. Bartlet?" Don Marks, the head of her detail stuck his head in the door.

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk with you. Are you feeling up to it?"

Abbey waved him in. "Sure. I have nothing else to do."

The agent came and stood by her bed. "I wanted to update you. The agent that was driving your car has only a mild concussion from the gun hit and should be going home soon. We've found that the DC police car was issued to an Officer John Parker. He was one of the men killed."

Abbey nodded. "Good. After what these horrible men did, I really have no sympathy for him."

"What did the doctor say about your leg? Was it damaged in the incident?"

"He doesn't think so. I'm waiting to go to x-ray to make sure. How is Rebecca?"

"Still in surgery. We have received word that her spleen had to be removed and she has quite a few broken ribs. I think the report said that one lung had collapsed. Her condition is critical but stable."

"Good. I want to thank you and your agents for such a quick recovery."

"Yes, ma'am. When we found the empty suburban and the unconscious driver, we started the search and quickly focused on the warehouse. It seemed to be only logical choice in that particular neighborhood."

The door opened and a tech came in. "X-ray?"

Marks moved away from the bed. "Right here," pointing to the First Lady.

Although surprised to see who the patient was, the tech quickly recovered his senses. Going to the head of the bed, he released the brakes and rolled the stretcher out the door.

Marks followed them. No way was his charge getting out of his sight again. At least not today.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Before I go, I want to check on Rebecca."

"Abbey, she's in Intensive Care." Millie was anxious to get back to the White House before the President landed. They had already been in the Emergency Room for six hours. Dr. Charles had come back after the x-ray and informed a joyous First Lady that nothing had moved during the incident and she could start weight-bearing exercises. That meant she could get around easier and wouldn't have to be confined to bed so much.

"I want to see her."

Millie looked at Abbey and saw a very stubborn woman. "Okay. Just a short visit. I want to get back before Jed gets there. He's going to very anxious to see you for himself."

Both women turned as they heard the commotion in the hall. That could only mean one thing.

The door was pushed open and the President of the United States entered followed by the Chief of Staff.

"Jed! Leo! I thought…"

Jed walked quickly to her side and smiled. "I told the pilot to fly faster. You know, being President has its perks."

Abbey smiled and pulled him into her arms. "I'm just glad you're here."

Jed hugged her tightly then leaned back just far enough to give her a heartfelt kiss. "I am more glad."

After a few minutes, each let go. They looked around and saw that Leo and Millie had left them alone.

"How are you, really?"

"Jed, for the tenth time, I'm fine. But Rebecca is critical. Oh Jed, you should have seen what those men did to her. They almost killed her. No man should be allowed to do that to a woman. In fact, no human should be allowed to do that to another human being."

Jed wiped the tears off her face. "Don't worry. They're dead and won't hurt another soul."

"But what if Rebecca dies, what happens then?"

"She won't. You have to have faith that she'll make it. I'm just thankful they didn't come after you after they were finished with her. You could have been raped as well. Or worse."

Abbey nodded. "I know that."

"Listen, I have to go back to the West Wing. But I insisted on coming here first. Can Millie and your agents get you home?"

"Yeah. I want to see Rebecca first and then I'll be on home."

Jed turned to leave, but suddenly turned back. "What did the doctor say about your leg? Is it healing?"

"Yes. I can start to put a little weight on it."

"Just a little?"

"Jed Bartlett, get out of here! You should be punished for what you're thinking."

Grinning, he replied. "Who me?" With that, he pushed open the door and was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Rebecca, can you hear me?" Abbey was sitting next to her aide's bed in ICU.

Although her eyes remained closed, she nodded.

"You're going to be okay. I will make sure of that. When you're ready to come home, I insist that you come to the White House to recover. And I won't take no for an answer. Do you understand?"

Again, a brief nod of the head.

"Good. Now you're going to get the best care here. I'll try and come back everyday. The doctor said that I was coming along fine. If it hadn't been for your help these past three weeks, I probably wouldn't have been this far along in my recovery. Ed and his men have paid for their actions. They won't hurt you ever again. Do you understand me?"

Abbey could see that Rebecca was struggling to open her eyes. When they finally opened, the two women's eyes met. Each knew that Abbey meant what she had just said.

"Thanks," came the weak voice. Rebecca's eyes closed once again.

Abbey sat back in the wheelchair. "Marks, take me home."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jed didn't come to bed until after two am. Although exhausted, he instantly saw the change in the bedroom furniture. The hospital bed had been removed and their bed had been set up once again.

He smiled at the sleeping form on the left side. It had been too long since they had been together in their own bed. He quickly stripped his suit off, leaving only his boxers on. He pulled up the covers and slid over next to Abbey. He smiled when he saw his wife covered with one of his white dress shirts. The heavy cast had been replaced by a rigid brace, but he didn't care. They were finally together.

He loved watching her sleep but his desire to hold Abbey in his arms once again, overrode that desire. As he pulled her into him, she shifted and her eyes opened.

"Hi," she replied sleepily. "I tried to wait up."

"Shh, go back to sleep. I just want to look at you. Do you realize how long it's been since we've been able to do this? Seems like forever."

Abbey shifted closer. "Yeah, it has been a long time."

"Oh God, Abbey when Ron told me what was happening back here today I though I had lost you. There have been so many times in the past few weeks that I had thought had lost you as well."

"I know." She breathed into his chest.

Jed pushed her slightly away and looked again into her eyes. "Abbey, I love you and I would have died if you hadn't fought to make your way through this."

"I know. I feel that way too." She pushed herself back into his chest. "Let's sleep."

"That's a great idea."

And slowly they both dropped off to sleep, secure in each other's arms. Her recovery could now begin in earnest.

And both knew that Rebecca would heal as well. Both Jed and Abbey would see to that. And she would never have to deal with Ed again.

THE END


End file.
